The analysis of glycoconjugates is of increasing importance. This can be done by releasing the constituent glycans, and determining the relative amounts of the glycans. The most accurate and quickest analysis depends on obtaining the quantitative release of glycans, in intact form, preferably from a number of samples simultaneously.
Glycans can be released from glycoconjugates by the action of hydrazine. In addition to various descriptions in the literature, which give poor yields of intact glycans, in general, this reaction is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,719,294 and 4,736,022 (Rademacher et al) and European Patent Publications Nos. 462,796, 462,797 and 462,798, two of which correspond to commonly-assigned copending U.S. applications, one having the Ser. No. 08/32,166, both filed Mar. 12, 1993. The contents of all these descriptions are incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,161, issued Oct. 4, 1977, to Atwood et al, describes a kinetic analyser. It depends on various pipetting steps, and a number of mechanically-acting parts.
An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for automatically subjecting a glycoconjugate to conditions under which recovery or release, or both, of an N-glycan or an O-glycan, or both, from the glycoconjugate is performed.